


I Tried To Feed The Hunger That Keeps Me Up At Night

by nonbinaryvamp



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blood, Death, Demons, Flashbacks, Guns, Vampires, Werewolves, as usual this hasn't been edited or read through sorry, i cant exactly remember writing this, implied suicide, seriously so much blood, this is all confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryvamp/pseuds/nonbinaryvamp
Summary: The moon was bright over the dimly lit neighborhood. Luminescent in a stunning way and yet barely bright enough to even to show the dew on the leaves in the trees.





	I Tried To Feed The Hunger That Keeps Me Up At Night

**Author's Note:**

> If youve read my other DEH fic you're probably aware that my creepy unexplained shit always get's turned into DEH fan fiction so... AU time. Fantasy. Werewolves, vampires, the usual.
> 
> READ THE TAGS. READ THE TAGS.  
> Tags: Vampires, werewolves, death, implied suicide, demons, flashbacks, this is all confusing, blood, guns, seriously so much blood, i cant exactly remember writing this, as usual this hasn't been edited or read through sorry

_ Gotta feel the touch like the first time. _

 

The moon was bright over the dimly lit neighborhood. Luminescent in a stunning way and yet barely bright enough to even to show the dew on the leaves in the trees.

As I observed I thought about the time. It had to be two, maybe three, possibly even four AM.

But the time wasn't important, no, it was the vampire leisurely strolling in the middle of the street, a large tan wolf prancing beside him on the sidewalk.

That's what Jared had told them them, anyways. Of course they took his thoughts into consideration, but he was still a human, vigilante or not.

And so I open my eyes. I watch reality shift and change. The sky is dim, the moon shrouded with clouds. Instead of my fairytale cloak flowing behind me it's a trail of blood, leaking from a few bullet wounds in my stomach. My elegant wardrobe had already been replaced with bandages time and time again, as well as a worn down hoodie that smelled of my dead boyfriend’s blood.

As I turned towards the sidewalk to speak my head clicked into place and I stopped walking, slowly turning to the moon. There he was. Why was he there? Hadn't he done enough? Evan is dead, Jared and Alana are too. I'm wounded, there's no way I'll recover. He could've followed someone else.

Why me? The tears and blood formed an ink on my face, marking my pale skin with tales of our story. It will never again be told. We were the last. The last “ _ vigilante” _ they had called us with disgust. Nineteen years prior the vampires and werewolves went at it. They started the final war to end us all. We rebelled, and everyone was slaughtered in mass numbers. Our group clung to the hope of everything ending as we dug new graves each day and took watch shifts each night as everyone else rested. No sleep ever came, Sandman had been killed 3 years into the war. After 5 years almost all of our group had died off. Some went insane, some hunted us or spit at us as if  _ we  _ were the shameful ones. All any of us asked for was the hope of a future where we all treated each other equally. We were no vigilante. Only I ever killed. We just wanted our lives.

No one else ever spilled blood. I was the only vampire who could kill. I met one, she had cried in my arms all night and stuttered out her story to me in the dark light under the moon as the wolves ran past.

The man who changed her had made a deal with the devil. She wasn't to kill, or she'd pay with her life. So I killed double for 7 months, I drained blood into cups we found and she shed tears as she drank it.

At one point she had refused the cup. That was the day before she disappeared. That night, I sat with the cup next to me all night, my gun strapped to my thigh. I didnt catch who took the cup, and yet by dawn it was gone. Four days later Evan brought up another missing person from our group, two wolves went to find him. When they brought his body I grabbed his neck and snapped hit. He had never planned on the hell he would pay for his sins. He was Catholic, but his necklace of a silver cross was missing. 

I had been partially happy. The first time he met me he had pulled it over his head and used it to burn my arm. It went ‘missing' for a week after that, and when he got it back it was cursed.

That was one of the things that started my reputation. _ I  _ was the murderer. Not only because I drank blood, but because I killed people with weapons as well. For the longest time I fought and fought while the bodies piled up. My gun frequently found itself out of it's holster, and I was proud.  _ I _ was protecting people.

But now I snap back to reality, my hand touching the empty holster. Right. Evan had shot himself in front of the council. They were pleased. My mom screamed. I caught his body before it even hit the ground. I finished the clip on the council members and threw my gun before I picked up Evan's body and carried him out. They all followed. 

Alana took Evan's body to run. She made it 40 feet. A sniper, perched on the church's roof, had shot her clear in the head.

Next down was Jared. He was turned to me, his eyes were widened and he looked ready to speak, but then the tip of the knife pertruded from his neck and I realized why. I grabbed the closet girl and yelled at the rest of them to run, dragging her along, I shoved her forward and took three, maybe four, possibly five bullets to my adomen. That was their queue to run faster, and they did. I shed my long waist coat and draped the shredded thing over Alana and Evan before peeling off my bloadsoaked vest and pulling that over Jared. I couldn't dig their graves right then.

I open my eyes for the third time. He's gone now. Now I'm sitting next to Evan’s body. The bleeding from my stomach had stopped, but I had another plan. I got up and scrambled for my gun, it had to be in the rubble somewhere. Ah. I picked it up and twirled it on my finger, a smirk lit up by the moonlight.

“Absolute power corrupts.” They told me, the day before they started the mass devastation to end us all.

This was my absolute power.

I was born into a form that allowed me to feed on life, why would I not abuse that power to the  _ best  _ of my abilities?

So I wasn't a demon or a reaper. I could still control life and death.

I loaded  _ ‘Speak Up.’ _

It had been named by the woman who made it for me. She was convinced I would change the world and lead a revolution. Maybe I should've trusted her. I should've spoken up before I did.

I pushed the barrel against my temple and grinned.

Behind me I could hear the forest lurch, there was a barrage of wolves flooding into the damaged ‘clearing.’

Before I could pull the trigger I was knocked forward and I fell to my back to see their face.

As soon as their body hit mine,

 

I woke up.


End file.
